HiE - A Hollow in Equestria - Español
by Zero Lynx
Summary: Traduccion de la Historia original de The masked author1 - Después de su muerte en Las Noches Ulquiorra se encuentra en las tierras de Equestria a través de las acciones de Discord. Entren y disfrutenla.
Hola amigos y amigas lectores de Fanfics, primero que nada quiero agradecer al escritor The masked author1 por darme el permiso de traducir esta increíble historia que él ha escrito – **Gracias amigo.** -

Segundo es que todo el crédito de esta historia le pertenece a The masked author1, yo lo único que hice fue traducirlo a nuestro idioma, así que si quieren leer mas sobre esta increíble historia les dejo el enlace para que lo puedan leer y así le demos nuestro apoyo a nuestro amigo, el cual se lo merece.

s/9303654/1/HiE-A-Hollow-in-Equestria

Ahora les presento el Primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, así como a mí me gusto mucho el leerlo y tan solo el traducirlo me encanto porque lo volví a leer pero ya en nuestro idioma y dándole lo mejor que he podido en su traducción. – Si salió algún error me avisan para corregirlo : D.

Conforme con mis otras historias las tengo en Stand By, pido disculpas del caso pero me ha sido difícil el continuarlas, no están en el olvido, solo están pausadas por el momento, pero cuando menos lo esperen subiré un nuevo capítulo.

Y como siempre espero sus comentarios de si les agrado la historia y espero subir próximamente el próximo capítulo, ya que me es agradable trabajar con algo de mi agrado el cual es traducir esta historia que me ha gustado mucho.

Ahora vamos al capítulo respectivo y hasta pronto :D.

.

.

HiE - Un Hollow en Equestria.

Capítulo 1, un fanfic Mi pequeño Pony + Bleach Crossover  
Un Hollow en Equestria  
Capítulo Zero.

Si había una palabra que Ulquiorra utilizaría encima de las demás para describir su entorno actual sería vacío. Un vacío oscuro era lo único que lo recibió, independientemente de donde quiera que pueda parecer. Sin luz, ni sonido, ni la temperatura o el viento, sólo un vacío negro y él. Estaba solo aquí en la nada absoluta, y que estaba bien con él. Era extrañamente familiar, al igual que los vastos desiertos del Hueco Mundo, pero carente de las arenas blancas y los árboles muertos. No podía encontrar ninguna razón para preocuparse realmente.  
Su cuerpo se negó a moverse y obedecer sus órdenes, sus extremidades parecían como si estuvieran hechos de tungsteno; No es que él estaba en la necesidad de avanzar en este momento, pero fue una observación de su mente consciente no sería dejar de hacer. Sin puntos de referencia discernibles que no pudo identificar su ubicación o incluso su posición básica, pero por alguna razón él creía que era actualmente horizontal en una posición reclinada hacia arriba. Independientemente de lo que hizo el intento de mover sus ojos que era incapaz de ver verdaderamente distinta de la negrura circundante nada; ni siquiera su propio cuerpo que serviría como un marcado contraste con su color blanco.  
Otra observación: a pesar de sus intentos de examinar su entorno no sintió nada. No hay fuerzas externas teóricamente podría entenderse, dada la naturaleza visual de su entorno, pero la falta de fuerzas en el interior que no podía explicar. A pesar de los intentos de mover su cuerpo que no sentía ninguna lucha con su desobediencia, y no sintió nada en absoluto. Incluso el intento de mover los ojos producen ninguna sensación. Tampoco había ningún sensaciones detectables de sus esfuerzos para parpadear o para formar palabras. Con eso trajo otra observación: con su ser ningún sonido en este vacío también hubo ninguna manera de escuchar su propia voz cuando hablaba. No es que fuera de cualquier necesidad de su capacidad de hablar, ya que era él aquí.  
Tal vez esto era lo que el "infierno" reino que la mujer había mencionado humana. Fue él actualmente en el infierno?  
"La mayoría ciertamente no querido muchacho! Por lo menos no todavía!"  
Si sus ojos no estaban abiertos, habrían roto abierta por la súbita intrusión en el silencio que había comenzado en acomodándose. Estaba seguro de que no era una voz que había imaginado, ya que no era una voz que había oído antes y no había razón para recuperarlo. El dialecto sonaba extraña. Era la voz dirigiéndose a él?  
"Sí, lo que estoy dirigiendo! ¿Ves a alguien más en este lugar oscuro y triste que estaría hablando?"  
Curioso. Sea cual sea el origen de la voz, parecía que era capaz de detectar lo que estaba pensando y responde como si se estaba celebrando una conversación real. Tal vez una serie de pruebas fueron con el fin de determinar la naturaleza de la voz y medir sus limitaciones. ¿Cuál era su verdadera opinión de Sosuke Aizen?  
"No soy un lector de la mente querido muchacho! Esto sería mucho más sencillo si sería dirigirse a mí directamente en lugar de pensar tanto!"  
Más curiosidad por el segundo. Por lo menos este último desarrollo podría ofrecer al menos algo en qué concentrarse. Hubo muchas preguntas que pueden formularse en este momento, muchas piezas del rompecabezas actual para reunir. Sin embargo, uno sobresalía más que otros y parecía la opción más lógica para pedir en este momento.  
"Si esto no es los seres humanos se refieren al reino como el demonio entonces ¿qué es?" preguntó a pesar de que no podía oír o sentir sus propias pronunciaciones.  
"En todas partes y en ninguna parte de verdad. Un cruce de caminos entre las distintas dimensiones. Usted es técnicamente entre el reino de los vivos y los muertos de huecos y cualquier otro ser vivo."  
Una respuesta críptica carente de elementos sólidos o lógica. Frustrante.  
"¿Con qué propósito fue que traje a este lugar?" preguntó.  
"Eso no fue mi querido niño haciendo. Usted vino a esta dimensión después de su batalla con Ichigo Kurosaki cuando su cuerpo se desintegró."  
"¿Quién es usted? ¿Con qué fin viniste aquí?"  
"¿Quién soy yo no es importante. En cuanto a mi propósito aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes. Soy consciente de que, Ulquiorra, y yo he venido para ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad en la vida, libre de ser mandado por Sosuke Aizen y sus iguales, libres de hacer lo que desee sin tener que recibir órdenes de nadie! ¿qué le parece a usted? "  
"¿Con qué propósito habría que hacer una oferta así?"  
"Nunca te importa eso ahora mismo. El punto es que he venido a ofrecerle un escape de este vacío aburrido. Cualquier persona querría que si se le presenta la oportunidad. Todo lo que necesita hacer es aceptar mi oferta. Whadda usted dice?"  
"Suponiendo que acepto su oferta se me devolverá a Hueco Mundo?"  
"Me temo que eso no es dentro de mis facultades. Usted será capaz de conservar su forma, sus recuerdos, su fuerza y sus habilidades, sino que estará en un nuevo mundo diferente de lo que sabía. Lo que se hace una vez que llegue habrá de usted, pero usted será su propia entidad. no más escuchando a un shinigami y recibir órdenes de alguien que se supone que es su enemigo mortal. de hecho, no habrá absolutamente ningún shinigami en este mundo para que pueda reinar en el asunto."  
"Tal generosidad no viene sin su precio. ¿Qué me pides a cambio?"  
"Nunca le importa acerca de eso querido muchacho. La verdad es que si usted no acepta mi oferta usted seguirá siendo aquí, en este vacío en su estado actual. Seguramente usted no se considera que para ser una alternativa aceptable a lo que se ofrece antes ".  
"No tengo ninguna razón para confiar en usted en sus reivindicaciones. Sin embargo, también carecen de suficiente razón para desconfiar de que no sea el simple hecho de que no sé nada de quién o qué eres. Puede muy bien ser" el diablo "que la mujer se refiere a. sin embargo carece de un amplio conocimiento no siempre es una razón válida para descontar una oferta beneficiosa. ciertamente, hay poco que podría ser peor que indefinidamente queda en la nada delante de mí. Por el momento voy a aceptar su oferta. "  
"Maravilloso! Simplemente maravilloso hijo mío! ¡Oh esto va a ser muy divertido!"  
Al oír el entusiasmo ... ... de la voz sin cuerpo dio motivo de preocupación. Tal vez era demasiado apresurado a tomar la decisión de aceptar la oferta que se presentó ante él.

.

.

Un bajo gruñido se oía, así como se sentía, recordando a la Princesa Celestia que estaba actualmente hambre. Un aperitivo de la cocina real fue sin duda atractivo en este momento, pero que tenía que mostrar moderación. En menos de una hora su hermana Luna sería despertar y que estaría compartiendo su comida de la noche; la cena para ella, el desayuno para su hermana. El pastel de chocolate simplemente tendría que esperar a otro momento; tal vez un bocadillo de medianoche estaría en orden.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un momento risita dentro de una sala del trono que no pertenecía a anypony presente. Esto no era un asunto de gran preocupación, ya que reconoció la risa, pero eso no lo hace menos desagradable.

"Discordia", Celestia habló firme pero con calma. "¿Qué mal que son hasta este momento."

"¿Qué, no hay saludos? N" Hola, cómo está usted? "O algo por el estilo? Debo decir, Celestia, me siento decepcionado por su falta de cortesía hacia mí," el espíritu del caos declaró como él poofed a la existencia, sorprendiendo a la guardia real en la base de las estrellas que llevan hasta su trono.

"He llegado a saber que demasiado bien en su tiempo libre, la discordia, y sé que no se ríe entre dientes, excepto cuando estás para nada bueno. Debido a que su reforma que se ha cortado un considerable grado de holgura respecto sus shenaniganisms simplemente porque usted ha mantenido el caos a un nivel aceptable de mera molestia. dicho esto no me siento actualmente tan indulgente como lo hace normalmente. Fuera de cortesía profesional estado bondadoso de su empresa en lugar de reírse sin pensar, "Celestia explicado. Ya podía sentir una migraña que se acerca, ella estaba segura de ello.

"Directo al negocio, puedo respetar eso", respondió la discordia antes de aclararse la garganta. "En mis esfuerzos para hacer buenas acciones según sus órdenes me he encontrado con un ser en necesidad de ayuda y los traje aquí para una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Si la" magia de la amistad "puede hacer maravillas para mí, entonces yo creo que podría hacer de él la igualdad de maravillas ".

"¿Y dónde se encuentra este ser misterioso?" preguntó Celestia, la búsqueda de una medida de intriga en lo que se estaba presentando a ella.

"En un reino que nunca estaría familiarizado con, querida, es el cruce entre la vida y la muerte en otra dimensión, otra realidad. Este uno murió demasiado pronto para ser aceptable y que es de una calidad muy interesante, yo no podía resistirse a mí mismo! "

el ojo de Celestia se torció. El cruce entre la vida y la muerte? La discordia juega normalmente con el orden natural del mundo, y en algunos casos incluso se había sancionado. En algunas ocasiones raras donde había gran tragedia que había permitido que el espíritu de caos para perturbar el orden natural mediante la recuperación del alma perdida de uno que había dejado este mundo demasiado pronto con el fin de preservar a la familia de su sufrimiento durante un tiempo más largo. Sin embargo, en aquellos casos que todos habían sido relacionados con esta dimensión y la realidad, pero ahora la discordia iba activamente y traer de vuelta a las almas de aquellos que no eran nativos de su mundo.

"Usted sabe lo que siento por lo impregna el orden natural de Ecuestria, buenas acciones o no. Puedo aceptar que a veces el suyo es un mal necesario que debe ser tolerado. Dicho esto, aunque esto está fuera de los límites de Ecuestria. Buscáis traer una criatura desconocida a mi tierra, simplemente porque es interesante y se cree que puede beneficiarse de las mismas lecciones que mi hijo está estudiando actualmente? " preguntó mientras trataba de contener su enojo y furia.

"Precisamente! Usted cree que yo era digno de la redención a pesar de mis impulsos naturales, ¿por qué no ésta también? Simplemente porque no son uno de los sujetos desde el nacimiento no quiere decir que no se merecen una segunda oportunidad lo hace?" preguntó la discordia.

Celestia suspiró y cerró los ojos, contando mentalmente hasta diez con el fin de componer y controlarse a sí misma. A veces se preguntaba si todo el bien discordia hizo fue digno de los dolores de cabeza que le causó cuando estaba aburrido.

"Voy a hablar con este ser y decidir por mí mismo si permite o no a ellas en Ecuestria, pero prometo nada en absoluto. Llevarlos adelante para una entrevista," resopló Celestia.

La discordia sonrió de oreja a oreja no coinciden y chasqueó los dedos. En un destello brillante y una nube de humo vio al extraño ser de pie delante de ellos; y sin duda fue extraño. Era de una naturaleza similar a la discordia bípeda pero no poseía la cola con el fin de equilibrar sí con. Era delgada y de notable altura, en algún lugar alrededor de su propia altura por lo que podía contar. Es la piel era una ceniza blanca y contrastada con una melena negro y verde azulado / ojos verdes con las rayas a juego corriendo por sus mejillas. En lo alto de su cabeza era algún tipo de adorno que parecía estar hecha de hueso. Estaba adornada con un traje blanco de algún tipo y un fajín negro alrededor de su cintura, algunos largos y delgados de la decoración en su lado derecho.

La declaración de la discordia sobre este ser, acerca de que sea de carácter interesante fue hasta cierto punto válido, pero se había describirlo más como desconcertante, ya que la miró con esos ojos que parecían poseer tanto vacío.

Para Ulquiorra la reunión fue igualmente confuso. En un momento había estado en un negro vacío inconmensurable e incapaz de oír su propia voz, conversando con una voz sin cuerpo que le ofreció mucho. La siguiente cosa que sabía que había sido un destello de luz que se encontró en lo que podría describirse mejor como un castillo, similar a la sala del trono en Las Noches, pero intrincadamente más decorado. Antes de él había una escalera que conduce hasta un trono donde una extraña criatura que no podía identificar sat. Desde su posición podía ver que poseía un cuerno y las alas, pero no parece ser un hueco. Estaba adornada con abalorios decorativos que sugerían el estado real tanto en la misma forma en que el Dos Espada, Baraggan Louisembairn eligió aparecer. Mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa blanca de la piel que poseía fluye largo pelo de varios colores que casi parecía etérea en la naturaleza. Dicho todo un espectáculo más curioso.

"¿Qué es?" Celestia simplemente preguntó mientras parpadeaba, mirando hacia atrás a la discordia de aclaración.

"Princesa Celestia de Ecuestria, cumple con el Quatro Espada Ulquiorra," Discordia introducido. Ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente divertido o simplemente aprendiendo informó el nombre de la otra. "Este es un caso más interesante", continuó.

"Estoy seguro de que piensa así, pero yo prefiero hacer ese juicio a mí mismo," respondió Celestia. Mirando hacia abajo a sus guardias que podía decir que estaban tensando hasta que las cosas iban y esta última edición le puso las cosas nada más sencillo. "Stand por mis súbditos leales. Usted ... extraño ... enfoque."

Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio en su lugar y considerado las criaturas antes que él y alrededor de él. Todos eran igualmente extraño lo que a él se refería. La criatura regia en lo alto del trono, el surtido de partes de animales al azar a un lado de él, y los dos en una armadura de oro a los pies de la escalera.

La investigación adicional se justifica sin duda. Un ejercicio superficial de su pesquisa debe revelar más sobre la criatura supuestamente real. Sin embargo él había apenas comenzado antes de ser golpeada por la enorme magnitud de su poder y casi con suelo. No era nada parecido a la Reiryoku que estaba familiarizado con, ni tampoco era reiatsu que se ejerce. En cambio, era un nuevo tipo de poder que parecía fluir de la criatura tan libremente como su cabello parecía flotar. Y por todo lo que podía detectar libremente procedente de su cuerpo había grandes recursos restringidos justo debajo de la superficie. Si esta criatura era realmente a cargo entonces era sin duda merece su lugar de autoridad. Tal magnitud del poder eclipsó su propia ... incluso puede eclipsar propio reiatsu de Aizen de la misma manera.

Para ello sería necesario un enfoque diferente.

"¿Me entiendes?" Celestia preguntó después de una pausa y ver ninguna respuesta. Otra vez ella se encontró con ninguna respuesta. ¿Qué le había dicho que su discordia se llama? "Quatro Espada Ulquiorra Me dirijo a ustedes!" habló con más autoridad, haciendo que la criatura que mira directamente hacia ella, lo que sugiere que al menos reconoce su propio nombre. "¿Es capaz de comprender el lenguaje que estoy usando?"

"Soy," Ulquiorra simplemente respondió mientras seguía mirando.

"La discordia me dice que cree que se merece la oportunidad de vivir en este mundo entre mis temas. Si bien me gustaría creer que él está diciendo la verdad que ha sido conocido para participar en la falta de honradez para su propia diversión así que me gustaría saber de usted mismo . ¿tiene alguna objeción a responder a unas preguntas con la verdad? " ella preguntó.

"Yo no," Ulquiorra respondió de la misma manera sencilla que antes.

"Muy bien. ¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó Celestia.

"El reino conocido como Hueco Mundo. Más específicamente, la ciudad conocida como Las Noches", respondió Ulquiorra.

"¿Y qué papel jugó a llenar mientras que hay?" preguntó Celestia.

"Quatro Espada, el cuarto más fuerte de las fuerzas reunidas de Sosuke Aizen-sama. Durante su ausencia, que era mi deber de proteger el bienestar de Las Noches," explicó Ulquiorra.

"¿Era una fuerza militar?" preguntó Celestia.

"Correcta", respondió Ulquiorra.

"¿Qué tipo de criatura es usted? No hay nada como se ha visto en Ecuestria antes", declaró Celestia.

"Un hueco. En términos más específicos Soy un Arrancar del punto evolutivo Vasto Lorde," explicó Ulquiorra.

"Y lo que es un hueco ...?" preguntó Celestia.

"Un hueco es el resultado de un alma del difunto que queda ligado a la tierra por un período prolongado de tiempo y cada vez corrupto por cualquier razón y en ese momento los morfos del alma y se convierte en un Hollow. Huecos de carácter general son ciego instinto carente de razonamiento superior y mental están plagados de un hambre intensa que los lleva a consumir las almas de los demás en un esfuerzo para sofocar el vacío que experimentan. ellos no están por encima de devorar incluso compañeros Hollows si su hambre es lo suficientemente fuerte ", explicó Ulquiorra.

Celestia se fue con los ojos abiertos al escuchar la información que se presentaba con tanta libertad. Nunca antes había oído hablar de algo tan horrible. La discordia había traído siendo esta alma-comer a su mundo y afirmó que merecía una segunda oportunidad en la vida? Estaba tentado de desterrar al tanto de ellos justo ese momento, pero no podía hacer eso por el momento. Nos guste o no lo que tenía que seguir adelante y aprender más con el fin de hacer un juicio exacto.

"¿Todos los Hollows comen almas?" Celestia preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Sí. Sin embargo, aquellos que residen en Hueco Mundo son capaces de sostener suficientemente a sí mismos a través del consumo del hongo reishi en el área general. El consumo de almas no es para el alimento o sustento, pero la satisfacción en lugar primordial," explicó Ulquiorra. La extraña criatura ante él pareció dar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Y qué es este" reishi "que se refiere?" preguntó Celestia.

"Reishi es el término técnico para partículas que consisten en energía espiritual. Todo en Hueco Mundo se construye de reishi si es compañero de los huecos o las paredes de Las Noches," explicó Ulquiorra.

"Si se les permitió permanecer dentro de mi dominio ¿verdad consumir las almas de mis temas?" preguntó Celestia.

"No habría ningún punto en el consumo de almas en este mundo, ya que parece ser un importante nivel de ... a falta de un mejor término para describirlo" reishi "disponibles para su sustento. Además como Lorde Vasto estoy totalmente un evolucionado hueco y el consumo de las almas sirve ninguna otra finalidad que no hay hambre abrumadora presente ", explicó Ulquiorra.

"Creo que lo que usted se refiere es una sustancia conocida como" maná "en este mundo. Mana es una sustancia natural que se encuentra en todas partes del mundo y utilizada por todos en el rendimiento de la magia," respondió Celestia.

"¿Magia?" Ulquiorra preguntó e inclinó la ceja bajo los restos de su máscara. "¿Qué es esta" mágica "que se refiere?"

"Todo a su tiempo ya que todavía tengo una serie de preguntas para hacer. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que a su lado? ¿Es algún tipo de arma?" Celestia preguntó y señaló al extraño adorno en su lado izquierdo.

"Correcta. Este es mi zanpakutō, se llama Murciélago. Todos los huecos de clase Arrancar poseen una zanpakutō de los suyos. Se forma cuando se dividen los núcleos de sus capacidades y poder. Nuestra zanpakutō se utiliza durante nuestra Resurrección para recuperar nuestras formas originales y la destreza. En términos más simples que podría ser descrito como una manifestación del alma ", explicó Ulquiorra.

Celestia finalmente dejó de hacer preguntas y se levantó de su trono, descendiendo las escaleras lentamente mientras se acercaba a Ulquiorra y la discordia. Si bien la información obtenida había sido interesante escuchar que era casi concluyente de nada, y no había ninguna garantía de que era preciso. Ella tendría que adoptar un enfoque más directo. Cuando se acercó a ella podía ver su pata -a pezuña de aspecto extraño al que- avanzar hacia su Zanpakutō.

"No hay necesidad de tener miedo, no lo perjudicará", dijo de una manera tranquilizadora mientras se acercaba. "Usted no sentirá nada, simplemente necesito para ganar un poco más información en profundidad", explicó mientras su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

"Tiene la intención de invadir mi mente y extraer la información que considere relevante," Ulquiorra elaborada, causando Celestia para parar en seco.

"Tenía la esperanza de que se le permita el acceso sencillo a sus recuerdos para que pueda ver por mí mismo qué tipo de entidad que eres. El bienestar de mis temas es mi principal preocupación", explicó Celestia. "No quiero ser contundente al respecto. Pero lo haré si es absolutamente necesario."

"Entendido," Ulquiorra respondió simplemente y cerró los ojos, retirar su mano de la empuñadura de su espada para permitir que la extraña criatura que hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Celestia contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Al menos parecía que este Ulquiorra no sería la lucha contra ella en la materia y tenía algún conocimiento básico de su importancia. Cerrando los ojos, se bajó la cabeza hasta que su cuerno estaba tocando su frente. Sin embargo, nada en ella más de mil años de reinado podría haber preparado para lo que vio.

Había millones de imágenes agredir a su mente mientras se realiza la palpación. Imágenes que eran completamente ajenas a ella, nombres extraños asignados a las caras, cada una con un cierto grado de respeto o arraigada respecto que poseía sin ton ni son precisos. Ella quería más que imágenes, sin embargo, tenía que cavar más profundo para averiguar lo que esto era como Ulquiorra, que necesitaba los recuerdos de uno mismo, no a las observaciones de otros a su alrededor.

¿Lealtad? Estaba ella ... sí que estaba viendo un cierto grado de lealtad y respeto ... al menos por un individuo particular, mostrando así que era capaz de tal. Había una gran cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que cavar a través.

Una cierta insensibilidad e indiferencia era de él, desapasionada sobre muchas cosas, muy fría y calculadora en la naturaleza y que poseen un intelecto agudo, sin embargo, por todo lo que estaba presente había una ausencia de algo que realmente podría ser considerado el mal; al menos el mal de la misma manera del Rey Sombra y la discordia durante sus días más oscuros. Desde luego, no sería el tipo de sobra los demás sus sentimientos al hablar con ellos, pero no había nada abiertamente crueles acerca de eso. Este Ulquiorra no parecen participar en actos atroces para su propio entretenimiento o incluso el beneficio personal; no de su propia voluntad de todos modos.

El aspecto más evidente que ella podía sentir era una abrumadora ... vacío de tipo. Era como si esta Ulquiorra estaba contenta con el hecho de su propia existencia. Era tan extraño, ninguna aspiración hacia el liderazgo y el gobierno, pero al mismo tiempo hay ganas tremendas de seguir simplemente las instrucciones de los demás. Era como si estuviera ... hueco por dentro.

Estaba mentalmente tartamudeando en este punto, sorprendido por todo y la falta de ella. No hay concepto o comprensión de la amistad o camaradería con los demás, sólo ciertas lealtades a los que tenían poder sobre él. La desesperación, la tristeza, la soledad todo parecía hacer eco de su interior, pero era una especie de hueco de eco, como el rugido de un estómago vacío exigiendo comida. Todo en él parecía contradictorio con los valores en poder de Ecuestria. Dondequiera que estuviese verdaderamente nativa de que no era un lugar que ella tenía ningún deseo de asociarse.

"He visto lo suficiente," dijo mientras se retraía y se cortó la comunicación. En verdad que había visto demasiado por su propia comodidad. Ulquiorra había visto más oscuridad y la desesperación en su vida que todos Ecuestria habían visto incluso antes de su regla. Se suprime el temblor de su cuerpo tan desesperadamente quería emitir cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a la discordia que había estado observando con expectación. "¿Se considera que la presencia de este Ulquiorra podría servir un beneficio para Ecuestria?"

"Bueno, no puedo decir con certeza acerca de eso, pero que podría ser un mejor candidato para el aprendizaje de la magia de la amistad? Mira lo que ha hecho por mí," respondió la discordia.

"Eso es cierto", respondió Celestia y bajó la cabeza, murmurando para sí misma. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a ellos de nuevo. "Por el momento voy a consentimiento para que Ulquiorra en mi reino, pero usted será responsable de él discordia. Si se demuestra que es un perjuicio para mis temas que será el único culpable. Reformada o no será que usted que es castigado en consecuencia, entendido? "

La discordia estaba tratando tan difícil no reírse. Ella le estaba dando una conferencia como un padre lo haría su hijo acerca de un cachorro que les había seguido a casa. Apenas podía contener su diversión a toda la situación. "Oh, entiendo, entiendo muy bien. Voy a ser responsable de lo que el niño hace querida pero primero él tiene que hacerlo realmente. Por ahora, aunque tengo que salir y ver un tren sobre un hombre. Toodaloo!" el espíritu del caos exclamó y desapareció de la vista en un destello de rayos.

"Papelera" Ulquiorra simplemente dijo una vez que el conglomerado de partes de animales que no coinciden ya no estaba a la vista.

"Él puede ser de esa manera, a veces," Celestia estuvo de acuerdo y se permitió una sonrisa. Sin embargo pronto se puso serio de nuevo mientras se enfrenta directamente a Ulquiorra. "He aprendido mucho acerca de usted y su carácter, algunos de los cuales estoy disgustado y preocupado por. Sin embargo, la tierra de Ecuestria es un lugar de segundas oportunidades y la redención y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle la oportunidad para eso . dicho esto espero que entiendan que todo el tiempo que estés aquí podrás bajo mi regla y obedece mis órdenes. usted no va a atacar mis temas ni hacer nada para causarles daño o los ponen en riesgo. para el siendo el tiempo se te limita al interior del castillo y se mantuvo en guardia. ¿está claro? "

Ulquiorra mantendría sus observaciones al mismo, por ahora, sobre la inutilidad de él siendo vigilado y tal. Si los animales que permanecieron al pie de las escaleras eran un ejemplo de lo que se encontraría entonces sirvió de poco ya que su reiatsu era nada en comparación con la suya y que puedan enviarse fácilmente si así lo deseaba. Sin embargo, el reiatsu que vino de la criatura fue identificado como Celestia varias magnitudes por encima de su propia y le dio la motivación para no probar lo que sea prudente en el momento actual.

"Está claro," Ulquiorra respondió simplemente y no dio más detalles más.

"Eso es bueno", respondió Celestia y se dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. "Puedo confiar en usted tiene preguntas de su propio?"

"Diecisiete en la actualidad."

Ella casi se rió. Ulquiorra de saber cuántas preguntas que en realidad tenía que preguntarle recordado capacidad de organización de Crepúsculo. "Pide distancia y haré todo lo posible para responder a ellos."

"Usted está gobernante de esta tierra, sino que se les conoce como la Princesa Celestia en lugar de la reina Celestia. El ex gobernante de Hueco Mundo llevó a cabo el título de rey. Suponiendo jerarquía real de su mundo sigue a la de mi mundo el orden estructural es el Rey, la Reina, Príncipes. ¿es correcto asumir que usted no es el verdadero gobernante de este mundo? y si no está, ¿quién es? "

"Ecuestria no reconoce una monarquía sino más bien una diarquía. Soy co-gobernante de esta tierra con mi hermana menor de la princesa Luna. Controlo el sol y el día mientras ella controla la luna y la noche", explicó Celestia.

"Dieciocho preguntas ahora", señaló Ulquiorra. "¿Qué especies son usted?"

"Soy un miembro de la raza Alicorn," respondió Celestia.

"Todavía dieciocho años. Por favor elaborar sobre lo que es un" alicorn "es".

"Un Alicorn es una clase dirigente del potro en Ecuestria logra mediante el cumplimiento de ciertos requisitos previos para la ascensión. Otras razas incluyen unicornio, Pegaso y del potro de la tierra, cada uno capaz de ascensión a una forma superior bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, aunque pocos lo hacen con el fin de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo ", explicó Celestia.

"¿Cuál es la sustancia" maná "que se ha referido antes?" preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Mana es un recurso natural nativo de Ecuestria y se encuentran en todos los aspectos de la naturaleza. Sirve como los bloques de construcción para el uso de la magia," explicó Celestia.

"¿Qué es esta" mágica "que se refiere?" preguntó Ulquiorra.

"La magia es una manipulación del maná que nos rodea y aplicarlo de una manera específica, teniendo en cuenta las hazañas que los usuarios no-mágicos consideraría ser físicamente imposible, que van desde la transfiguración de un objeto en otro, para superar la manipulación y todo lo relacionado," Celestia explicó.

"De las tres razas mencionadas anteriormente, que ellos son capaces de utilizar la magia?" preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Todos los potros tres. Tierra utilizan mágica para el propósito de la domesticación de la naturaleza y la garantía de las plantas crecen en consecuencia. Pegasi usar la magia con el propósito de vuelo y la manipulación del tiempo. Unicornios utilizar magia con el fin de realizar diversas hazañas de una manera más directa la otras dos razas son incapaces de llevar a cabo ", explicó Celestia.

"¿Quién o qué era esa criatura responsable de mi presencia en este mundo?" preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Esa fue la discordia, el espíritu y la encarnación física del caos y el desorden. Es ... un trabajo en progreso con respecto a la redención y rehabilitación", respondió Celestia.

"¿Es él responsable de por qué nuestras lenguas habladas parecen ser los mismos y que son capaces de entender el uno al otro?" preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Es más que probable," Celestia respondió y asintió.

"¿Cómo se construyó este palacio si su especie carece de la capacidad de agarrar y sostener las herramientas más básicas?" preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Mágico de aptitud. Herramientas de agarre no es necesario cuando se puede levantar y tallar piedra con sólo un pensamiento y enfoque," explicó Celestia.

"¿Mataste a la raza dominante original y asume su posición con el fin de velar por el respeto de la tierra?" preguntó Ulquiorra.

"La bondad no! Nosotros no hacemos esas cosas aquí en Ecuestria", exclamó Celestia, totalmente sorprendido por la pregunta.

"¿Cuándo fue la habilidad de la magia aprendió originalmente y por quién?" preguntó Ulquiorra, ni siquiera perturbado por el estallido de Celestia.

"Me temo que esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder. Los orígenes de la magia son algo que se ha perdido en el tiempo a sí mismo y es anterior a la formación de Ecuestria," explicó Celestia.

"Entonces, es poco probable que usted será capaz de responder a ocho de los nueve restantes preguntas que tengo actualmente La pregunta que queda es:. ¿Qué es esto" "? Que ha contemplado varias veces antes de" amistad preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Eso ... es una pregunta más difícil de responder. La amistad no es algo que se define fácilmente desde un punto de vista analítico, mi estudiante Crepúsculo tenía que averiguarlo firsthoof. La amistad es algo que tiene que ser experimentado para ser entendido, e incluso entonces no se entiende en términos simples en blanco y negro, no hay límites claramente definidos o requisitos previos para la categorización. me temo que la mejor respuesta concreta que se puede dar es que la amistad es una relación de mutuo cuidado y afecto compartido entre dos o más individuos ".

La respuesta dada a él por Celestia no era más útil o explicativa que la respuesta dada por la mujer humana de nuevo en Las Noches. El concepto de "amistad" era tan ajeno a él después de su muerte, ya que era antes de dicha. Tal vez era un concepto reconocido sólo por aquellos que no eran huecos en la naturaleza. O tal vez simplemente estaba en necesidad de más información para formar una respuesta y evaluación concluyente. De cualquier manera que era poco probable que aprender nada más en este momento de esta "alicorn" delante de él.

"Como no se me permite dejar el suelo palacio soy yo para ser acompañaron a una celda de detención ahora?" preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Realmente no creo que eso sea necesario. Usted al menos parecen entender los términos que está obligado por, y no tengo ninguna razón para creer que va a ir en contra de su palabra", explicó Celestia y sonrió ligeramente. "Mi hermana pronto se despierta. ¿Quiere unirse a nosotros para la cena?"

"Eso no será necesario. No es más que suficiente reishi ... mana en la zona para mantener un Vasto Lorde como yo. El consumo de alimentos en última instancia, no tendría ninguna utilidad en la materia," respondió Ulquiorra y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Para ser honesto, entiendo lo que estás hablando. La comida no es necesario que yo sobrevivo, pero sí lo hace para una agradable indulgencia," Celestia respondió y le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Mi hermana también va a ser curioso acerca de su presencia. Sería mejor si usted explicó asuntos en lugar de ellas me la retransmisión a ella."

Un punto lógico, no podía negar eso. Incluso si no participaba en cualquiera de los productos alimenticios presentados al menos podría reunir más información sobre su nuevo entorno y aprender acerca de la magnitud de su encierro. Sin una palabra o un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta a Ulquiorra siguió a su propio ritmo como Celestia a abrir el camino, los dos guardias siguiente detrás de él y evidente.

Cuando Celestia dijo que la comida era un lujo que no había sido un eufemismo. El comedor -por falta de un término mejor basado en su observations- albergaba una gran mesa cubierta con lo que parecía ser un gran banquete. Había alimentos que nunca había visto antes, pero que era sorprendente. Se suponía dos alicorns a comer todo esto delante de ellos? Sobre la base de sus observaciones con respecto al tamaño de Celestia, y que permiten la posibilidad de ser su hermana de construcción similares, que no vio cómo era físicamente posible.

Pero, claro, había experimentado una serie de cosas que no eran físicamente posible en las últimas horas, su derrota a manos de Ichigo Kurosaki siendo sólo una de ellas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente cuando su pesquisa detectó otra fuente de entrada de reiatsu ... o lo era el término adecuado. La fuente no tardó en aparecer en la entrada norte de la sala de comedor en forma de otra alicorn sino de estatura notablemente menor, azul noche en el colorante, que es el pelo y la cola que fluye de una manera similar a Celestia, pero de color azul noche oscura adornada con pequeñas motas blancas parpadeantes .

"Saludos querida hermana", que saludó con una voz femenina, ya que vio la alicorn más alto. Comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de su propia presencia. "Querida hermana ¿qué es este extraño ser? ¿Tenemos invitados?"

Ulquiorra dijo nada en respuesta, sino que muestra una expresión de malestar en su rostro. Cada uno de estos seres poseían un nivel de reiatsu que fácilmente eclipsó su propia y los dos estar en tan estrecha presencia parecía que añadir juntos en un frente unificado. La presión que se ejerce sobre el área circundante era suficiente para causar un dolor real a lo largo de todo su cuerpo significativo. En un instante se puso de pie en la pared del fondo tan lejos de los dos como sea posible.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Celestia preguntó al ver la pantalla.

"Su presencia", declaró Ulquiorra mientras llevaba el brazo en un esfuerzo por proteger a la cara como si estuviera siendo confrontado con viento extremo o la luz. "Su reiatsu combinado es abrumadora, incluso por mis propios estándares y causando dolor físico. Incluso con mi hierro con toda su fuerza puedo sentirlo ejerciendo una presión extrema sobre mi cuerpo", explicó, su voz sin levantar en el nivel pero teniendo sobre un borde que señaló que era ciertamente molesto por los acontecimientos.

"Estimada hermana lo que está diciendo? Nos sin entendimiento de los términos que utiliza," Luna dijo mientras miraba a su hermana para recibir orientación.

"Creo que él está diciendo nuestra magia es demasiado para él tolerar", respondió Celestia. Luna miró con curiosidad antes de asentir y cerrando los ojos, mental se centra en frenar la magia que fluía naturalmente de su cuerpo y de bloqueo hacia arriba dentro de ella. Su hermana hizo lo mismo antes de seguir hablando. "Está mejor así?" ella preguntó.

"... Es más tolerable ahora," Ulquiorra respondió después de un momento y bajó la guardia, su aspecto más relajado que antes pero no un paso más cerca de la mesa de comedor de los dos alicorns delante de él.

"La hermana que se siente la necesidad de pedir una vez más. ¿Qué es este extraño ser que nos ocupa?" Luna preguntó mientras miraba entre ellos.

"Otro de los esfuerzos discordancias en Reforma, uno que muestra la promesa real de este momento", respondió antes de tomar Celestia para enfrentarse a él de nuevo. "Princesa Luna este es Ulquiorra, yo ... lo siento, pero me parece que no puede recordar el resto de lo que ha dicho antes. ¿Le importaría dar un paso adelante y presentarse a sí mismo por el bien de mi hermana?"

Se detuvo un momento antes de que finalmente la presentación de la solicitud y se acercó a la mesa. "Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra, cuarta Arrancar más fuerte al servicio de Sosuke Aizen, actualmente bajo el control directo de Celestia-sama," explicó Ulquiorra con calma cuando se detuvo en el borde de la mesa.

"Sama?" Luna preguntó con curiosidad e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Un título reconociendo y haciendo referencia a uno de rango y autoridad notable," explicó Ulquiorra.

"Estoy bien con" Princesa Celestia "ser mi título," Celestia respondió antes de volverse hacia su hermana de nuevo. "Estoy seguro de que tiene muchas preguntas querida hermana. Pero tal vez la cena debería ser lo primero", le sugirió que, una muy oportuna ruidos en su estómago haciendo hincapié en el punto y causando Luna a reír en respuesta a expensas de su hermana.

"Como tú desea querida hermana. Estamos especialmente con hambre esta noche y bien dost esperan nuestro desayuno!" Luna exclamó y tomó su asiento como la tabla.

Ulquiorra por su parte simplemente se situó en el extremo de la mesa y observó a los dos como interactuaban y comieron. La suya era una actitud alegre y feliz que nunca había visto antes. Ellos no se acercaban a la cuestión de manera lógica y el tratamiento de la comida como una mera fuente de sustento. Era más bien desconcertante para él y dejó una sensación de confusión que era poco probable que sea satisfecha en el corto plazo.

Su método de comer fue igualmente tan extraño como su elección de maña. La comida se extendió por toda la mesa mucho más allá de su capacidad natural para llegar a pero parecía no tener problemas para llegar a ella. Si se quisiera para un plato en particular el cuerno encima de su cabeza le brillar con una especie de aura alrededor de ella y el plato deseado estaría rodeado de un aura de color similar y levitó hacia ellos. A falta de cualquier otra cosa para sacar de ella parecía lógico suponer que se trataba de una pantalla en el ejercicio de la magia.

Para la mayor parte de sus breves usos de la magia no le causan ningún malestar significativo a pesar de estar en las proximidades.

"¿No te da ganas de comer con nosotros?" Luna preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba desde un panecillo y vio a Ulquiorra continuar allí de pie, como si el estudio de ellos. Fue ... inquietante.

"El consumo de alimentos es innecesario para mi supervivencia. Hay un nivel suficiente de reishi en el área general para sostenerme durante un período prolongado de tiempo," Ulquiorra explicó con calma, por tercera vez en la última hora.

"Reishi?" Luna preguntó e inclinó la cabeza en la confusión. "Se nos ha ido mucho pero nunca hemos oído hablar de este" reishi "se hace referencia a".

"Creo" reishi "es el término de su mundo para describir maná, querida hermana," elaborado Celestia.

"Tú consume maná para el sustento?" Luna preguntó cuando se volvió su atención a sus huéspedes. "Lo más fascinante! Nunca antes hemos oído de tal ser! Por favor confirmar lo que lo hace el sabor?"

"... La sustancia se refieren como maná posee ningún sabor perceptible, ya que no se consume por vía oral. Más bien se absorbe directamente en mi cuerpo por estar en su presencia," explicó Ulquiorra, no tanto como el parpadeo en el aumento de la Luna de tono o nivel de voz.

"Vas a tener que perdonar a mi hermana. Ella a veces se excita con facilidad," Celestia respondió antes de la pausa para tomar un bollo de su propia antes de volverse hacia él. "Usted ha dicho que no necesita alimentos para sobrevivir. ¿Es capaz de experimentar los diferentes sabores y texturas de los alimentos?"

"Soy. Sin embargo, como el acto de comer se centra exclusivamente en la nutrición de las dos normas sirven de poco relevante y no veo ningún punto en la exploración de su valor de existencia", explicó Ulquiorra. "Cuento trece tipos diferentes de alimentos presentes. Su propósito último parece poco concluyentes con respecto al punto global del consumo en el primer lugar. ¿Por qué no simplemente un producto alimenticio de valor nutritivo sea suficiente?"

"Has probado obviamente nunca muffins de arándanos de Canterlot, la más deliciosa de toda la tierra," Luna dijo con orgullo mientras levitaba otro bollo hacia él. "Participar en los manjares delante de ti y hacer tus observaciones a continuación."

Ulquiorra simplemente echó un vistazo a la magdalena que estaba flotando en frente de su cara antes de volver su mirada a los dos alicorns en la mesa. ¿Debería abrir la boca para responder que no podía estar seguro de que el joven de los dos no trataría de darle de comer a través de engaños y la fuerza.

"Te dignes abandonen el panecillo real? 'Tis Lo nunca visto! Coma", insistió Luna.

Ulquiorra simplemente se quedó en respuesta.

"Coma la magdalena!" Luna presiona más.

Ulquiorra siguió mirando imperturbable.

"Come tu MOLLETE tú Más contestable CURR!" Luna bramó.

Ulquiorra simplemente parpadeó en respuesta.

Celestia por su parte estaba tratando tan duro para no romper a reír, si no fuera tan poco digna delante de extraños que estaría joderle la pezuña contra la mesa. La única bromas cara entre su hermana y el extraño ser era de oro de la comedia a ella, y la reacción de la cara de piedra de Ulquiorra a ser asaltado por la Luna voz Canterlot real de tal manera amó utilizar amenazaba con mandarla al suelo si no lo hacía correctamente recomponerse.

Luna frunció el ceño. "Has de unirse a nosotros para un juego de póquer en algún momento," ella se quejó y se retiró el panecillo de nuevo a la fuente que había descansado sobre.

Celestia se permitió unos minutos para componer adecuadamente a sí misma y reprimir las ganas de reír antes de decidir continuar la discusión. "¿Le importa contestar algunas preguntas más?"

"Yo no," Ulquiorra respondió simplemente.

"¿Qué estabas refiriendo a cuando mi hermana entró en? ... ¿Era hierro? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Celestia.

"Una técnica compartida por todos los Arrancar sin importar su estatus o rango. Su Reiryoku se condensa en su piel para crear un blindaje de gran densidad y resistencia capaz de resistir daños significativos. Sin embargo, su reiatsu resultó ser significativamente mayor de lo que era capaz de resistir, "explicó Ulquiorra. "Me he quedado incierto en cuanto a cómo sus guardias son capaces de resistir sin esfuerzo a pesar de su pequeño nivel de fuerza. Sólo puedo teorizar que ser nativos de esta tierra y sus formas extrañas los aísla de alguna manera."

"Reiryoku? Reiatstu? Estos términos tú mencionas son ajenos a nosotros. ¿Qué quieren decir?" Luna preguntó con curiosidad.

"Reiryoku es el término técnico para describir la energía espiritual posee un individuo. Reiatsu es la presión física que Reiryoku ejerce sobre el área alrededor de ella. Todos los seres en posesión de Reiryoku son capaces de ejercer reiatsu, pero es proporcional a la cantidad de Reiryoku que posee y puede controlar. Dependiendo de los individuos, la presión puede ser bastante intensa y abrumadora, incluso doloroso en la naturaleza ", explicó Ulquiorra.

"Eso es ... muy fascinante. Nunca he sido informado de que nuestra presencia mágica en realidad podría causar somepony dolor", declaró Celestia.

Ulquiorra alzó una ceja. "Somepony?"

"Un nativo plazo para Ecuestria utiliza para referirse a otro. ¿Qué término es originario de su mundo?" preguntó Celestia.

"Alguien."

"¿Alguien?" Celestia preguntó con curiosidad. La palabra era extraño escuchar y aún más extraño que decir. "¿Te importaría elaborar en poco más de las palabras que ha utilizado desde su llegada?"

"Yo no lo haría."

"Usted ha dicho que eres un Arrancar pero también se ha utilizado varios otros términos para referirse a sí mismo, como" Hollow "," Espada "y" Vasto Lorde. "¿Cuál es la diferencia?" preguntó Celestia.

Se consideró brevemente cómo responder. El conocimiento de lo que era un Hollow, era algo Celestia ya sabía. Se sospechaba que era por el bien de su hermana. Por otra parte no veía cómo elaborar en su naturaleza de ser sería perjudicial a su bienestar. Apenas un encogimiento de hombros antes de llegar a la decisión de la forma de abordar.

"Todos los títulos antes mencionados se aplican a la carrera Hollow. Huecos son el resultado de espíritus de la tierra que permanecen en el reino de los mortales más allá del tiempo después de su muerte y están sujetas a la corrupción a través de fuentes externas. Todos los huecos son de naturaleza similar, pero único, por lo al mismo tiempo y poseen rasgos y habilidades únicas. Entre los huecos que hay tres niveles superiores de la evolución. Gillian es el segundo nivel de la evolución que se alcanza cuando cientos de Hollows convergen en un punto y unidos por un solo gol. son bestias sin mente con sin personalidad o individualidad. en casos raros un hueco en particular, surgirán y ejercer el control sobre la masa, las que logran este objetivo tienen el potencial de convertirse en el tercer nivel y convertirse en un Adjuchas. la clase Adjuchas es mucho mayor en la fuerza y la inteligencia que la clase Gillian y ejercer control sobre ellos a pesar de que son menos en número. la cuarta y última etapa de la evolución es Vasto Lorde y son, con mucho, el más fuerte y el más inteligente de los huecos. Arrancar es un término para describir los huecos que han eliminado sus máscaras con el fin de reforzar su poder y habilidades. Si bien todos los huecos son capaces de eliminar las máscaras única clase Gillian y superior se beneficiarán del acto. Espada es un título llevado a cabo exclusivamente por los diez Arrancar más fuerte en todos Hueco Mundo ".

"Tú eres el conglomerado de muchos cientos de fantasmas?" Luna preguntó en un tono igualmente conmocionado y sorprendido.

"A falta de términos más definidos para la categorización que parece ser una declaración exacta," Ulquiorra respondió sin pestañear ante la declaración de Luna.

"La mayoría único! Te dignes ser espectacular en la pesadilla de la noche!" exclamó Luna. "¿Es esto" Hueco Mundo "hace referencia a una ciudad de los muertos, entonces?"

"Hueco Mundo es el ámbito en el que todos los huecos residen. Si estoy clasificado como un fantasma en este mundo, entonces la fortaleza de Las Noches encajaría con mayor precisión su terminología," contestó Ulquiorra.

"Pero si eres un fantasma como estas de construcción sólida como un ser vivo? Ti poseen masa y densidad que ningún espíritu sin cuerpo debe tener", señaló Luna.

"Todas las cosas en Hueco Mundo están construidos a partir de reishi y tienen masa y la densidad en diferentes grados. Los huecos, la arena, las paredes, todo. En la actualidad soy incapaz de llegar a una conclusión para explicar mi propia construcción física aquí. Tampoco soy me capaz de determinar cómo sus guardias son conscientes de mi presencia, ya que sólo aquellos que poseen un mayor que el nivel promedio de Reiryoku son capaces de detectar los huecos. la única teoría que puedo llegar es que en este mundo de maná es de mayor intensidad que la Reiryoku de mi mundo y es suficiente para compensar la diferencia ", explicó Ulquiorra.

"Debo decir que tiene la capacidad de análisis impresionantes, Ulquiorra, sólo ha estado aquí un corto periodo de tiempo y ya que parece que tienen una buena comprensión de la situación", declaró Celestia.

"Simplemente teorías no confirmadas y no verificables para tratar de hacer sentido de este nuevo mundo," Ulquiorra respondió de una manera despectiva.

"Se encenderá tu mundo contienen magia como Ecuestria?" Luna preguntó con curiosidad.

Ulquiorra se detuvo un momento en la contemplación de la pregunta y buscó lo que el conocimiento que había reunido hasta el momento para formular una respuesta. "Las habilidades de telequinesia que haya que aparece no es algo que he visto en mi mundo. Dicho esto, hay ciertas habilidades que pueden llevar un parecido a la magia."

Cuando Ulquiorra no elaboró más lejos Celestia habló. "¿Como?"

"A principios de la tarde se ha referido a la carrera pegasos y describimos el uso de la magia para poder volar. Arrancar poseen la capacidad de caminar sobre el aire y participar en vuelo limitada a pesar de la falta de alas o estructuras del cuerpo que son aerodinámicamente poco sólido" Ulquiorra explicó, haciendo una pausa mientras le daba un asunto un poco más de pensamiento. "Tal vez otro ejemplo sería el uso de Kido por el Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" preguntó Celestia.

"segadores del alma. Ellos son los encargados de transportar las almas de los difuntos al más allá, donde pueden descansar en paz. Ellos son el enemigo mortal de la carrera hueco. Es su pereza que es responsable de los huecos que entran en existencia y se es su barbarie que los motiva a matarnos después nos hemos establecido como seres conscientes. es sólo por nuestros números superiores que no invaden Hueco Mundo y tratar de llevarnos a la extinción ", explicó Ulquiorra con calma a pesar de la materia.

Luna se quedó sin aliento. "Tal brutalidad!"

Celestia ponderó si debía compartir con su hermana lo que Ulquiorra le había dicho antes de la noche, acerca de cómo los huecos que participan en el comportamiento caníbal de devorar otras almas e incluso compañeros Hollows. No era algo que deseaba pensar pero Luna no tienen derecho a saber lo que sabía.

Pero este hecho a un lado esta nueva revelación la hizo detenerse. Si bien los huecos comió sus almas sin cuerpo compañeros fue el Shinigami que parecía permitir que suceda al no ejercer la debida diligencia para asegurar que no había espíritus de la tierra que podrían quedar dañados. El hecho de que parecían ser perezoso en sus funciones era suficiente para dejarla preguntando si el Shinigami fueron deliberados en su pereza y el exterminio posterior de huecos era una cuestión de deporte para ellos. Fue la muerte de estos seres una fuente de entretenimiento para ellos?

Estos pensamientos y muchos otros estaban volando por su cabeza en una milla por segundo. Si esto era realmente el caso, entonces Ulquiorra, a pesar de la brutalidad que había visto en sus recuerdos, era un miembro de una raza injustamente oprimidos. Tal vez por eso se sintió tan vacío que viene de él.

"Me inclino a estar de acuerdo," añadió Celestia mientras negaba con los pensamientos de la cabeza. "Tal vez la discusión de estos" Shinigami "no es apropiado en este momento. ¿Qué puede decirnos de la magia que pueden realizar? Esto ..." Kido "se refiere?"

"A su llegada a Hueco Mundo Aizen proporcionado información detallada con respecto a las formas de los Shinigamis Kido se divide generalmente en tres categorías específicas:.. Bakudo, hado y Kaido Bakudo son técnicas complementarias que ayudan en el combate y toma la forma de restricciones vinculantes o escudos. Hado es directamente ofensivo y Kaido tiene que ver con la curación. Kido técnicas están numerados de acuerdo con el nivel de la fuerza y la dificultad y el rango de 1 a 99. para la implementación adecuada de una técnica Kido un encantamiento debe ser echada verbalmente, sin embargo, tales una encantamiento es largo para recitar y debe expresarse correctamente ", explicó Ulquiorra.

"conjuros hablados para realizar magia? fascinante", Celestia murmuró mientras se frotaba la barbilla en sus pensamientos. "¿Pueden los huecos realizar Kido así?"

"Kido es exclusivo de la raza Shinigami. Sin embargo Hollows tienen sus propias técnicas que permiten la compensación parcial de este hecho," respondió Ulquiorra.

"Y ¿qué son? Además del hierro que ya se han explicado?" preguntó Celestia.

"Me niego a responder a esa pregunta. Simplemente porque me has colocado debajo de su regla no niega el hecho de que es poco aconsejable para compartir información vital que podría ser utilizado contra uno mismo con el propósito de causar daño", explicó Ulquiorra.

"Tú doth acusan a nuestra hermana de ser traicionero !?" Luna exigió saber y se levantó de su asiento.

"Cálmate hermana pequeña. Ulquiorra está en su derecho de abstenerse de compartir cualquier información que siente que podría ser sensible en la naturaleza. Se plantea un punto excelente, no hay que ser tan rápido para ofrecer información si tenemos una buena razón para hacerlo de lo contrario ", explicó Celestia en un tono tranquilizador para relajar su hermana.

"Mayhaps," Luna finalmente cedió y se sentó de nuevo, volviendo su estado de inquietud hacia sus huevos revueltos en vez de su invitado inusual y mala educación.

Silencio rápidamente se acomodó sobre la habitación a las dos hermanas se comió, Ulquiorra continua para observarlos de manera individual y desinteresado, mental observando sus diversas observaciones sobre la base de la información disponible, limitado, ya que puede ser. Él tendría que ampliar lo que la información estaba disponible si iba a formar observaciones más precisas.

"Este" Canterlot ", como se refieren a ella es una capital en la tierra de Ecuestria no es así?" preguntó.

"Sí, lo es," respondió Celestia y asintió.

"Como una ciudad capital que es lógico suponer que contendría las bibliotecas para albergar un amplio conocimiento de la tierra y el territorio circundante, incluyendo pero no limitado a la historia, las costumbres regionales y la ley. Si estoy obligado a esta dimensión para una interminable periodo entonces tal vez sería prudente para aprender acerca de los detalles pertinentes de mi nuevo entorno ".

"Eso suena razonable. Sin embargo, como todavía eres un extraño hay una serie de secciones en los archivos y la biblioteca that're restringido y se le niega el acceso a ellos. Siempre y cuando usted cumpla con este no veo cualquier problema con usted aprender más acerca de su nuevo entorno, "Celestia señaló.

"Esa es una condición aceptable," Ulquiorra respondió y le dio un pequeño gesto de comprensión.

"Muy bien. El acompañamiento de la Guardia favor nuestro invitado a la biblioteca," Celestia ordenó cortésmente.

"Tal vez lo mejor sería si mi guardia sombra debían trasladarlo. ¡Es casi el anochecer y nos toca a velar por Ecuestria serás pronto estará sobre nosotros. Deje que tú guardas descanso después que acompañan a nuestros clientes y nuestros guardias liberará allí" Luna indicó.

"Muy bien querida hermana, si eso es lo que desea," Celestia respondió y le dio un pequeño guiño a los guardias semental en la puerta.

"De esta manera," uno de los guardias habló. Ulquiorra dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente dando la vuelta y después de su escolta asignado fuera de la sala de comedor.

Celestia sentado bebiendo su té con paciencia, esperando en silencio y observando hasta que Ulquiorra y sus dos guardias ya no estaban a la vista antes de girar para hacer frente a su hermana, que en la actualidad la miraba de una manera confusa. "¿Cuál es su opinión de mi hermanita?"

"Lo más curioso. Su propia naturaleza parece contradictorio de todo es Ecuestria. Nosotros creemos que no practica presenta una importante fuente de peligro para nuestros sujetos", dijo Luna mientras se detenía en sus pensamientos. "Lo más peculiar que parece emitir una sensación de soledad y vacío, 'tis, como si no haber tenido conocimiento de los amigos. Y sus ojos ... sus ojos transmiten tanta tristeza, éste había doloroso aun mirarlo por más de unos pocos segundos. Dondequiera que este Hueco Mundo es 'tis no en un lugar que desee visitar dentro de nuestras vidas. "

Celestia dijo nada en respuesta. opinión de Luna era exacta, en cierta medida, pero no tomó en cuenta las cosas más oscuras que había experimentado. Había visto tantas cosas al sondear su mente, por lo que muchos inquietantes experiencias, recuerdos y pensamientos que ni siquiera desean pensar en ello. Había visto muchas atrocidades a él, muchas cosas que no sabía si podía perdonar. Pero lo que ella no había visto era un grado abrumador de malicia detrás de sus acciones. Tal vez no habría esperanza para él si trabajaban con él lo suficiente.

En este momento, no estaba segura de lo mucho que compartir libremente con Luna en la materia. Ella tendría que acercarse a este asunto con cautela.

"Tal vez debería poner fuera de descansar durante la noche," sugirió Celestia.

"Tonterías querida hermana. Nos eres perfectamente capaz de manejar cualquier situación que pueda surgir en nuestro reloj nocturno. Tú needst tu reposo para la venida de la mañana", señaló Luna. Tan pronto como terminó un pensamiento traviesa ocurrió a ella y ella siguió adelante antes de Celestia podía hablar. "Y si no lo protesta del doth que consumirá todo el pastel en Canterlot y dejar no tanto como una sola pieza para ti."

Luna sabía cómo jugar sucio, y amenazando su pastel fue sin duda un golpe bajo para ser decisiones. Dudaba de su hermana pequeña en realidad rebajarse a un nivel tal, pero en realidad no le sienta bien para probar que la teoría en este momento. A decir verdad estaba cansada después del día que había tenido y que realmente quería descansar.

"Muy bien Luna, dejo el reino y nuestro nuevo invitado en sus pezuñas capaces," Celestia dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "Parece que el tiempo para marcar el comienzo de la noche. Seamos fuera."

"Querida hermana De acuerdo, de acuerdo," Luna contestó y se levantó para unirse a ella.

La presencia de los guardias no sirvió como una distracción de la búsqueda de Ulquiorra para obtener información relevante. Incluso el cambio de guardia y la presencia de un nuevo tipo de reiatsu con las criaturas de aspecto extraño que supuso que era guardia de la sombra de la princesa Luna no justificaba una investigación. Su pesquisa no detectó nada para justificar su interés.

El asunto de mayor interés para él era actualmente en sus manos en forma de un libro sobre la historia de Ecuestria. Los símbolos que aparecen en el libro no eran uno tenía algún conocimiento consciente de, él era el más seguro de eso. A pesar de ello se encontró con que era bastante capaz de entenderlos y lo que estaban diciendo. Lógicamente no tenía sentido. La única explicación probable de que pudiera llegar a la era de la posibilidad de la discordia haberlo adaptado a este mundo y todo lo que contenía.

Dicho detallando la historia de la fundación de Ecuestria parecía inverosímil y difícil de creer. Los tres grandes razas del potro unidos contra seres conocidos como Windigos que se alimentaban de la lucha y el desorden y crearon un invierno sin fin en su estela? Fue este intento de humor? O los documentos históricos habían sido desorganizado y se mezcla con cuentos infantiles de fantasía y nociones increíbles?

"Basura", murmuró Ulquiorra y cerró el libro antes de colocarlo de nuevo en el estante. Tal vez otro libro podría contener la información que necesitaba. En una biblioteca de este tamaño que tenía que haber textos pertinentes y exactos para decirle lo que necesitaba saber.

Pero primero...

"Me he dado cuenta de su presencia en los últimos diez minutos. Como ya he estado aquí por más de una hora sólo puedo suponer que tenía deberes reales que atender. Dicho esto no estoy seguro de por qué se ha intentado ocultar a sí mismo de mí "Ulquiorra declaró tan seca e insensible como siempre antes de coger otro libro con la esperanza de obtener una mayor información sobre su nuevo entorno.

"¿Cómo saben qué te estuvimos presentes?" Luna preguntó de manera conmocionado y sin habla cuando finalmente entró en la biblioteca. Había estado tan tranquila en su enfoque aún sus propios guardias de sombra no se había oído acercarse y ella había estado segura de silenciarlos para que no le avise.

"Mi pesquisa detectó su reiatsu abrumadora incluso antes de que alguna vez se acercó a mí. Si su intención era tratar de tomarme por sorpresa entonces su objetivo ha fracasado", Ulquiorra respondió sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

"La capacidad de tú para detectar la presencia de los demás es más impresionante", comentó Luna mientras se acercaba.

"Es muy poco probable que se ha intentado ocultar a sí mismo simplemente hacer comentarios sobre mis capacidades. ¿Qué quieres?" Ulquiorra preguntó sin rodeos.

"... Queremos saber más de ti. Nunca en nuestra historia hemos encontrado con alguien como tú," Luna admitió como ella se detuvo a corta distancia de él. "¿Puede nos digas de Hueco Mundo? ¿Cómo se siente?"

Se detuvo un momento, arrastrando distraídamente un dedo a lo largo del borde del libro antes de finalmente hablar. "Barren. Un frío desierto, la arena blanca y las estructuras en forma de árbol que se extiende para siempre más allá de los límites débiles del ojo. Innumerables miles de vacío bajo un cielo nocturno sin fin", explicó Ulquiorra.

"Tu mundo tiene la noche eterna?" preguntó Luna, fácilmente sorprendido por la revelación. Si pesadilla Luna estaba todavía alrededor que le encantaría escuchar esto. "Lo de la luna? ¿Posee Hueco Mundo una luna?"

"Sí. Como eterna como el cielo nocturno que está asentado en, siempre a las tres cuartas partes de media luna."

"Media Luna? Tú no tienes ninguna luna llena en el mundo? 'Tis una tragedia!" Luna indicó. "Nuestra luna es eternamente plena vista de todos!"

Ulquiorra dijo nada y simplemente se fue a la lectura del libro.

"¿Querrías gusta ver el cielo nocturno de Ecuestria? 'Tis una vista hermosa."

"No veo ningún fin útil en el acto", respondió Ulquiorra mientras examinaba la página. "Se necesita el conocimiento exhaustivo de Ecuestria pero estos libros hasta el momento se carece mucho de menos. Hasta ahora he encontrado ningún registro de las diversas campañas impulsadas desde ahora hasta la fundación de Ecuestria. Registros Incluso antes de la supuesta fundación están limitadas. No hay documentación relativa las tribus de unicornio, pegasos y pony tierra ".

"La biblioteca real es bastante extensa data de muchas bibliotecas. Estudiante de nuestra hermana, Twilight Sparkle, es un lector más entusiasta y que no podía leer todos los libros presentes en cinco años. Tú simplemente has comenzado tu búsqueda de conocimiento," Luna señaló.

"Entonces, tal vez usted me puede dirigir a los textos pertinentes."

"T'will ser una lectura larga. Te dignes debe permanecer despierto durante toda la noche para llegar a través de este tipo de libros", señaló Luna.

"El sueño no es necesaria para la supervivencia de un Hollow," Ulquiorra dijo claramente.

"¿Verdaderamente?" Luna preguntó y parpadeó. No necesitamos dormir? Ulquiorra estaba despierto para experimentar la plenitud de la noche? "¿Querrías considerar la participación en nuestra compañía a cambio de una cuenta firsthoof de la historia de Ecuestria que experimentamos firsthoof?"

Ulquiorra alzó una ceja y lanzó una mirada a un lado en el Luna. La noción de su ser antigua no era sorprendente. Shinigami podría vivir durante miles de años, dependiendo de la potencia de su Reiryoku, huecos fuera eterno y nunca edad, sólo tenía sentido que ciertos seres en este mundo podría ser de larga vida también. "Princesa Celestia ha declarado que el conocimiento sobre el origen de la magia se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo y es anterior a la fundación de Ecuestria. A menos que usted estuvo presente para esto, entonces hay poca información que puede ser obtenido por tal interacción", explicó y cerró el libro antes de colocarlo de nuevo en el estante.

Luna frunció el ceño. Ciertamente era insensible en la naturaleza que rechazar una audiencia con Canterlot regalías. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto "Entonces, tal vez tú puedes hacer uso de ellos," dijo mientras su cuerno adquirió un resplandor azul pálido, la recuperación de numerosos tomos grandes y flotando ellos sobre su cabeza antes de caer ellos.

Ulquiorra no lo hizo tanto como abrir y cerrar, sólo tiene que hacerse a un lado de debajo de la pila de libros y extendiendo su mano izquierda para capturarlos sin esfuerzo, como si no fuera nada.

Luna frunció el ceño más en esto y su actitud inquebrantable. Era demasiado fría bajo presión para su gusto. "Eres muy bueno", comentó. "Hay que volver a los deberes reales. Si te cambia tu mente que será en la sala del trono, los guardias escoltarán de vuelta."

No tanto como incluso un gruñido como respuesta. Ulquiorra simplemente establece abajo los libros antes de abrir uno y empezó a leer su contenido. Luna suspiró y volvió a salir. Pero incluso antes de la primera hoofstep se veía detrás de ella una vez más.

"Ulquiorra. Independientemente de quién o qué tú eres tú, será recibido por los caballos de esta tierra. Nos debe saber que nosotros mismos fueron recibidos, incluso después de lo que hicimos", afirmó antes de enfrentarse a adelante y empezó a salir.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

No esperaba una respuesta y se detuvo en seco. Sin embargo ella no lo cara antes de volver a hablar. "Hace mil tres años nos rebelamos en contra de nuestra hermana y trató de iniciar la noche eterna de celos insignificantes sobre la adoración que recibió. Nuestras noches fueron rechazados por ponis temibles que prefieren dormir que se gozan en el ciclo natural de la orden. Nos permitimos para convertirse en la pesadilla de la luna y se convirtió en un símbolo de terror y el miedo para este tipo de acciones que fueron expulsados a la luna por mil años por nuestra hermana Incluso ahora muchos no se han olvidado de nuestro legado;.. pero muchos de ellos han estado dispuestos a perdonar, "ella explicado.

"¿Cómo ... muy hueca similar. Tal vez les subestimado", pensó para sí mismo Ulquiorra. "¿Está permitido que los libros sean retirados de las limitaciones físicas de la biblioteca?"

"Pero por supuesto."

Sin decir una palabra Ulquiorra cerró el libro y lo colocó encima de la pila antes de arrodillarse para levantar la pila sin esfuerzo, mientras se retiraba antes de acercarse a Luna. Luna dijo nada mientras lo observaba tomar una posición a su lado, pero ella sonrió para sí misma. La importancia del gesto no pasó desapercibido para ella. Sin decir una palabra se trasladó a salir de la biblioteca, Ulquiorra seguía de cerca. Por lo menos la princesa noche se había logrado demostrar interesante.

.

Fin del capítulo.

.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.


End file.
